


Unqualified

by mayachain



Series: 14Valentines2018 [4]
Category: Oxenfree
Genre: Aftermath of Possession, Brother-Sister Relationships, Community: 14valentines, Coping, Family Dynamics, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, POV Female Character, Post-Canon, Step-siblings, post-time skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain
Summary: Here was Jonas.





	Unqualified

Alex hadn't been in the mood for studying since her brother had died, but sharing a table with Jonas... helped. Michael was still dead, she’d been helpless to watch him drown, but here was Jonas, and there had been so many times during _that night_ where she’d thought they were both going to die. The quiet still brought back flashes of Michael’s death, but it helped to only have to look up and see Jonas _right there_.

They didn’t share many classes, but whenever they did, his presence was enough to soothe Alex. A lot. During recess, they would always make sure to check up on one another in the corridors.

Ren teased her about having become co-dependent – as if he and Nona hadn’t developed habits that were somewhat similar. Even if so far their new friendship hadn’t ventured into dating territory like Ren had originally wanted. 

Maybe she was. Maybe she was co-dependent now, but she never saw any kind of sign that Jonas found his new not-so little sister clingy. Their grades were rising and sometimes they each had three days a week where they slept without nightmares. Ren could tease her as much as he wanted for all Alex cared. And, like...

Jonas smoked more and was quicker to anger than his dad liked, but the man totally approved of the interest his son had developed in the biographies of what Alex called ‘weird people’. Alex herself had had passable mechanical skills before. Now, she had resolved to learn everything there was to know about radios because you never knew when it might save your life. She was just very, very careful about which channels she tuned into since… then. Jonas researched the frequencies for her whenever possible. During the scavenger hunt he’d kind of just trailed in Alex’ footsteps, but he’d been just as interested in the mystery as she had been, even if they would both have preferred to solve it without the danger and the possessions attached to it. Neither of them were keen to skip back in time ever again.

Alex would never call her mom’s new husband her dad. No matter what Alex’ mom might wish – though who knew, maybe it would be too painful for her as well – Jonas would never call anyone but the mother he had lost ‘Mom’. Step-something would just have to be a good enough description, but – Jonas was Alex’ brother. Alex was Jonas’ sister. You could have as many siblings as your parents saw fit to give you, right? They were good for each other. 

So there. 

 

.


End file.
